


Universe X

by NobleKnight01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleKnight01/pseuds/NobleKnight01
Summary: Ever since the ending of Steven Universe: Future, and the series itself, I’ve been thinking of telling my own version of the story from one of the best cartoon series of all time.  Except, this story that you and the viewers are about to read is a completely different take on the beloved cartoon show, but without Steven as the main character.  This story takes place in an alternate universe.  I call this series, “Universe X”.Anyways, I’ve been working on this idea for a while, so I’ve decided to write it for a little fun.  So I hope you enjoy reading this.  And if you don’t like it, then that’s fine.  I’ve also added some details on some of the characters that you might recognize from the original show, so brace yourselves…





	Universe X

The Gem War! Countless battles have waged across the planet earth with heavy casualties on both sides. The Crystal Gem’s numbers grow exponentially, holding their own against the forces of Homeworld with ease.  
It was the time of desperation for Homeworld. With the numbers of forces from Homeworld dwindling, they came up with an idea, an idea that could shift the tide of their struggle against the Crystal Gems.  
But, will their idea work in their favor…?

And now, the story begins…

It was a bright sunny midday on the planet earth. The sun was shining down upon a base camp, filled with tents and huts that nearly covered a big opened field. The camp was taming with thousands of Gem soldiers from Homeworld.  
But they were not just any Gem soldiers… they were humans. Hybrids who were fighting on the side of Homeworld.

There were thousands of them at the camp, soldiers unified with one purpose. To eliminate the Crystal Gems!  
Their devotion to the cause are unshakable, and that loyalty bread a dangerous efficiency. Orders were carried out exactly as instructed, without thought of any consequences. For in their minds, Homeworld was always right.  
The soldiers who executed the will of Homeworld were called, Hybrids. The Gem Hybrids each had their own Gemstones, each with different magical powers and abilities, very much similar to all the original Gems.

[Just like Steven from the show, except there are way more of them in this version.]

The Gems have always been a magical alien race that were personifications of Gemstones; Rubies, Pearls, Jaspers, Lapis Lazulis, etc. They always took humanoid forms with elven ears, different colored skin, and color coded outfits.  
But now, Homeworld had found a way to attach nearly every piece of Gemstones on human beings, successfully turning them into Humanoid Gem Hybrid soldiers, created to serve Homeworld and take down the ever growing forces that is the Crystal Gems.  
They had been captured to join ever since they were normal human beings. But not just fully grown male and female adults, but children too.  
Homeworld Gems had captured thousands of humans and used them as subjects for their own experiments. Homeworld had utilized cutting edge genetics technology, they’ve encoded them with Gemstones, turning the humans into human Gem Hybrids.  
The processes, the breading, and experimentations took months for Homeworld to perfect, finding and manifesting the right Gemstones that would combine its magic with proper human subjects. And after many of the agonizing months it took for them, Homeworld had finally succeeded.  
The way of Homeworld for the Hybrids had become their life. The Hybrid core had become their family. Their training was so thorough, so disciplined and so intense that nothing frightened them. They would sacrifice themselves without hesitation. They would commit the unspeakable, if ordered. 

Scouts from Homeworld have reported the Crystal Gems settlement from beyond the huge mountains, miles from the base camp.  
Emerald, a Gem Major of Homeworld walked her way to report this info to her General.  
Her skin was emerald green, just like her name. Her hair also emerald green, but a bit darker, and crazy looking. Her body suit was forest green, and an M-shaped crest on her forehead that was lime green. She was green all around. And her Gem was on her right eye; like an eyepatch.  
She appeared before two Hybrid Gem guards, each of them having a Topaz Gemstone; one male and one female. The male had a Topaz Gem on his left ear, and the female had her Gem on her right ear. 

[In the series, Topaz’s were served as guards for Yellow Diamond, except the Hybrid versions serve as sentry soldiers for their Homeworld Gem Generals.] 

The Topaz Hybrid guards stood as still as a wall, standing close to a nearby a small hilltop from behind them. Emerald walked passed them, their Major of Homeworld. 

[Emerald was a minor antagonist in the series. She was a Homeworld Gem who first debuted in the episode “Lars of the Stars”. But in my version, she is a Major of fighting on the side of Homeworld.]

She walked her up over the hilltop, hearing some loud smashing noises as she was walking her way up. She could feel the motion from below her feet like an earthquake. From there, she stepped in a secret area of her General, General Jasper.

[Jasper was a major antagonist in the show. She appeared as the main antagonist of the Season 1 episodes “The Return” and “Jailbreak”, a minor antagonist in Season 2, and the main antagonist of the second half of Season 3 and an anti-heroic secondary antagonist in Steven Universe: Future. But in this version of mine, she is a Homeworld Gem General who is in command of all the Hybrid soldiers in their war against the Crystal Gems.]

Emerald caught the General training, punching and jabbing a couple of huge rocks and boulders.  
“Sorry to disturb your training, General”, she said.  
Her interference caught the attention of her General.  
“Never mind about that”, she said as she threw a straight handed punch to a boulder, crumbling it into pieces of rocks. “Report!”  
Emerald gives her General the information about their enemy.  
“Our scouts have located the enemy’s settlement”, she reported.  
“Where?” Jasper asked.  
“Up by the mountains in the East. Across the river. About eighteen or twenty miles from here”, Emerald said. “Rose Quartz, General.”

[In the series, Rose Quartz, Steven’s mom was the one that started the Crystal Gems, the Rebellion who fought against the controls of Homeworld. So in this, she is also a leader of the Crystal Gems, just like the one from the show.]

Jasper’s face curled up in a smile. “Rose Quartz…? I’d love to get my hands on her.” She clenched in her hand, squeezing it firmly and tightly, forming a fist in excitement. “Get everyone ready,” she ordered. “It’s time to move out!”  
But Major Emerald didn’t move__ at least for the moment. It was an act of hesitance. Jasper knew that there was something on her mind. “Is there something else, Major?” Jasper asked.  
And with that, Emerald openly revealed her skepticism about the Hybrid soldiers. “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, General, but… do you think that our new army is ready for this upcoming battle for today?”  
“Of course they’re ready!” Jasper said with full confidence. “We’d did everything, everything we could to create the Gem Hybrid soldiers. It took us over ten and a half months to create this army. We’ve created them. Trained them. Taught them to harness and to know how to use their Gem powers that would match up to that of Rose’s army. And we will use our Hybrid army to crush them! Our army is more than ready.”  
Emerald genuinely took the words of her General. “I hope your right, General.” she said.  
Suddenly, a male Hybrid soldier comes in on the General and Major; with a Topaz Gem on his right shoulder.  
“General Jasper,” he cried. “We have a problem.”  
“Report,” requested Jasper.  
The Topaz Hybrid said, “There’s a fight going on between both Hybrids.”  
He revealed the name of the one that started the fight. “RH501.”  
Emerald complained in annoyance. “Oh, not again!”

[In case you’re wondering, I’ve decided to give some of them Hybrid characters as numbers for them names. The letters stands for what type of Gem hybrid they are, and the numbers means so and so. The RH stands for “Rose Hybrid”, for a Rose Gem.]

A brawl was escalating in the Northern area of the camp, with hundreds of Gem Hybrids roaring with excitement was they were watching two of their own going at it in the inner circle of the bout.  
Two of the ones who were fighting were both male. One had a pink Gem of a Rose Quartz between his chests. And the second had a purple Amethyst Gem on his left shoulder.  
The two Hybrids were slugging it out, hand and hand. They exchanged shot after shot from their own fists, with all the other Hybrids cheering from the sidelines as if they are watching some kind of tournament in the coliseum.  
One Gem Hybrid, RH501 was the one keeping the Amethyst Hybrid at bay with some of his shots from his fists, while the Amethyst Hybrid was holding his own as he was blocking out his attacker’s shots. The Amethyst Hybrid was known as AH2000, a newcomer from parts unknown to all the others. 

[The AH stands for Amethyst Hybrid.]

RH501 kept coming at the newbie Gem Hybrid with a seemingly endless combos of lefts and rights__ until AH2000 caught his fist from the right, then throwing him down with an overhead shoulder takedown. But RH501 immediately popped right back up to his feet and continued.  
The two of them charged towards each other with both of their right fists raised over their shoulders, with both of their fists about to collide with one another__ but RH501 psyched AH2000 as he takes him down with a speared tackle to the body. The force and impact of the tackle sent AH2000 back fist on the ground, with RH501 being the one on top.  
Both of them rolled each other around on the ground repeatedly, like two little kids fighting over a piece of toy. It went on for quite a bit, until a voice finally called it off.  
“That’s enough!” Emerald appeared right into the circle of the bout between two Gem Hybrids, along with two Topaz Gem Hybrid sentries behind her.  
“Separate them at once!” she ordered. And the sentries obeyed her as they went and broke the two up, separating them with very little effort. The fight was now over, and the Hybrid crowd immediately became silent and settled.  
Major Emerald wasted no time asking the one who started the fight, for she already knew. She turned her head on the one who started the whole thing.  
“RH501!” she yelled. She tried to tell him about Homeworld not tolerating chaotic conflicts with other Gem Hybrids__ but RH501 cuts Emerald off as he could finish. “Please! Call me Greg, Major.”  
Greg. That was RH501’s real name.

[In case you readers are wondering, Greg Universe is actually the main character in this alternate version of the show. Except he’s not the same old “Dear Old Dad” that you’ve all come to know from the cartoon. He is far younger than the other version; the same age when the original Greg first met Rose and the Crystal Gems from the episode “Story for Steven.” And he’s more fit and muscular compared to the original… And he’s not half bald.]

He was six feet tall; with broad shoulders; had long brown colored hair that stretched down all the way to the back of his neck; and he had a gemstone of a Rose Quartz located in the middle of his pectorals, for he was a hybrid of a Rose Quartz.  
“You know I don’t like being called by my number,” he reminded her.  
Emerald gritted at Greg in annoyance, and then tried repeating the words she tried telling him before she got cut off. “As I was saying… How many times that we do not tolerate this type of behavior in the army of Homeworld! And this is like the a 160th time that you’ve caused such trouble.”

[The 160th number that is mentioned is actually a reference for the number of episodes of the series.]

“Oh, but none of them are never personal”, he said in his defense.  
He suddenly looked at AH2000 and speaks to him with praise, like he just did something good or heroic. “That was some good fight there, AH2000”, he said to the newcomer. “You’ll definitely make a strong comrade out on today’s battle”,  
“Thank you, RH501. I’m looking forward to fighting along beside you and all of our troops”, AH2000 said in response.  
“Please, call me Greg”, Greg reminded him. “Oh, of course, Greg”, AH2000 said.  
The two separated themselves from the Topaz Hybrids

[Just so you all know, AH2000 is actually the character Y6, the one who first appeared in the episode “The Zoo” in season 4. I’ve decided to make him one of the Gem Hybrids as well, just for the fun of it.]

Emerald was bewildered of the interaction that the two were having with one another after just going at it in a hand to hand fight, which was very unusual to her.  
“I don’t understand. What is the meaning of this?” she asked.  
“You see, Major”, Greg explained. “It was like I just said. It was nothing personal. I wasn’t fighting him because I didn’t like him. I was only fighting him because I wanted to get to know him.”  
“What?” Emerald asked.  
“Oh you see, its idea that I’ve invented”, he explained. “Something that I’ve been doing for quite a while now. You see, when a new Gem, or Gem Hybrid comes and shows up on his or her first day in the army, I simply greet them in a usual fashion. You know, by saying “Hello” and things like that. Then, I humbly ask him or her to fight with me one on one, just to see how physically strong they are in a fight. And before we know it, we start fighting. Nothing fight fancy or anything. A few punches here and there, a few kicks here and there, and of course wrestling and rolling each other around in the dirt… And so you see Major, I was only trying to get acquainted and know my new comrade over here. And that’s what I was doing, until you butted in and ruined the moment.”  
But then, Greg gives out the true meaning of an explanation about his action, both past and present.  
“The point in all of this? The best way of getting to know someone, is to fight them.”  
Emerald stared at Greg with a bored grimace look on her face. But then she scoffed at him for his inventive idea. “That is literally the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”  
Then Greg said to her in response, “Well, I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand.” All the other Gem Hybrids reacted with awe and shock, as Greg talked back to a high ranking Homeworld Gem.  
“Alright! That’s enough from the both of you.” Jasper interjected as she entered herself right into the crowd of the Gem Hybrids, thus stopping the interaction between Greg and Major Emerald. Jasper was watching from behind the Hybrid crowd the whole time.  
“It’s time”, Jasper said to Emerald, telling her that it was time for their troops to get ready for the battle.  
Major Emerald gives out the demand for the troops. “Line up! General on deck”, she cried out.  
And with her demand, all the soldiers set themselves in separate rows, each of them in different groups according to whatever Gems they possessed. The ones with Rose’s were lined in the first row; the ones with the Amethysts were lined in the second row; the Jasper’s were lined in the third; then the Topaz’s; the Bixbites, the Cherts, a couple of other Amethysts, a couple of other Jaspers, others by the thousand.  
Each and every one of the Gem Hybrids were lined up with their own in every group and order, each of them in a perfectly straight formation, as still as a stonewall.  
With Major Emerald’s rollcall now in play and with all the Hybrids standing in place, General Jasper stood before her troops.  
“Hybrids”, she addressed. “Today, this will be your first experience of real combat. Your objective is simple. Capture the criminal of Homeworld at all cost.”  
Jasper called out and a little green colored Gem with a square shaped afro appeared right before the eyes of the troops, completed with limb enhancing arms and legs. It was a Peridot, a Gem that was a personal technician for Homeworld along with many others. Most Peridots were much shorter compared to other Gems, but her Limb Enhancers made her taller.  
The Peridot stood right next to Jasper and reached out her limb enhancing hands. As she did, a holographic picture illuminated from her little enhancing fingers, showing an image of a Gem figure, with lots of pink and thick curly hair.

[This is not the original Peridot from the series, this is Squaridot from Steven Universe: Save the Light video game.]

“This is the enemy that you are supposed to capture”, Jasper continued. “General Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems and enemy of Homeworld. We want her brought to Homeworld custody alive for interrogation. She and her army are hiding beyond the mountains at the East. We will be traveling there on foot… Any questions?  
All troops stood silent. General Jasper stepped forward.  
“Like I’ve already said, this will be your first experience of real combat”, she repeated from before. “I believe that none of you have any questions concerns whatsoever.”  
Greg raised his arm.  
“Excuse me, General. But I have some questions.”  
“Speak!” she said to him.  
“What about collateral damage? How do we prevent casualties among the… well, the innocent Gems? If there are any”, Greg asked.  
“You don’t.” Jasper said. “Those “innocent Gems” as you called them may look like there weak and defenseless, but when fighting beside a known enemy, they have declared war against Homeworld. If they do not surrender, then do what is necessary.”  
Jasper turned to address her fellow Hybrid soldiers. “Is that understood?”  
“Yes, General!” Greg said. His voice drowned out the chorus of his comrades.  
“There is one more thing I want to do before we head on out”, Jasper said. She stepped forth, right in front of Greg.  
“RH501.” she said. Greg stared at Jasper with a blandish look. “Please, call me Greg”, he said to her.  
Jasper’s teeth gritted with annoyance. “I mean, Greg… You are the strongest Hybrid cadet for Homeworld. And because of that, I’ am appointing you as Captain.”  
Greg’s voice became dry, not just in shock, but with a bit of excitement as well. “Captain?”  
“That’s right.” She said to him. “Today, you will lead our troops on the frontline on the field of battle. Do not disappoint!” she said in a stern voice.  
Greg saluted to his General. “Yes, General.”  
Jasper steeped backwards to address all of her soldiers. “Everyone! Remember your training. Do what must be done! Do not hesitate! Show no mercy! Follow your orders, and you will all return victorious in no time.”  
The Gem Hybrids saluted General Jasper.  
Emerald stepped forward and gave out the order to the troops. “Alright Hybrids! Time to move out!” she yelled.  
The Gem Hybrids scattered all over camp, gathering all of their weapons and supplies for the battle that they are about to endure; swords; spears; some blaster rifles, and others alike. After gathering most of their weapons for combat, they all marched in different single files. Those files were in different groups depending on what type of Gemstones the Hybrids possessed. The first file were a group of Hybrids with Rose Gems. The second had Amethyst Gems. The third group were Jaspers. And there few other groups as well. Biggs and Zebra Jaspers, Cherts’s, Bixbites, Spodumenes, and others that followed in their own groups of files. The last of the Hybrid group were the Topaz Hybrids, each of them armed with long laser rifles, good for long ranged shots to the enemy from far away distances.  
As the Gem Hybrids were marching out, Jasper’s gaze seemed to linger on Greg for a moment longer than the others, or maybe it was just his nerves. He knew Jasper expected great things from him. In the past she had praised him as one of the strongest of the newly Gem Hybrids. And that’s why she declared him as a Captain for today’s battle, to lead all the Hybrid soldiers to victory against the Crystal Gems.  
Greg was about to test his meddle against a real thing. A life or death scenario. On this mission, he can show his comrades he deserved to be in their ranks. He can prove to Jasper and Homeworld that he was worth their investment.

Hours have passed, and the soldiers of Homeworld were getting closer to the Rebellion’s destination.  
A spirit of camaraderie pervaded around the marching Gem Hybrids. Backs were slapped, weapons inspected, light hearted taunts exchanged. Would JH2020 not shatter as many Gems as the other? Would AH300 be able to keep up? Would BH1000 slip behind the rest? Would RH501; also known as Greg, hold onto his sword? Will he do a good job leading all of the ground troops in victory?

[JH stands for Jasper Hybrid; the BH stands for Bixbite Hybrid.]

Greg laughed with his Hybrid comrades, but he knew that he should be focused on the battle that is ahead of him, and not let his exuberance get in the way of his preparations. AH2000’s (Y6 from the series) supportive nod reassured Greg that the excitement was mutual.  
Thousands of the Hybrids continued marching on foot to the enemy’s settlement, with weapons in their arms, getting ever more and more ready for the upcoming battle against Rose Quartz and her Rebellion that is the Crystal Gems…

And that is the end of the story. But this only the first. I’m already working on the next chapter, and it will have a huge battle that Greg and all the others are about to have. But just so you know, the next chapter will be having war/battle violence. And it will probably be longer than this one.

I hope you’ve enjoyed reading my first story, and thanks for reading.


End file.
